


My Enemy, My Friend

by gothclark



Category: Smallville/Batman crossover
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex needs, Clark wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Enemy, My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This took a lot longer to write than I thought it would. I started the series a few years ago and finally it's finished. I would never have even posted any of these stories if it wasn't for Lola who urged me to put it out there. I'd like to thank her and dedicate this last part to her. I'd also like to thank my beta readers TNW, moss and Lola for all their help. All remaining mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: Smallville and Batman belong to DC Comics. I am just playing.  


* * *

After all these years he was finally here. Lex looked around the new office that had been empty just a few weeks ago, and which as of today was the LexCorp main tower. Today would be one of the greatest days in his life. No more lies, no more standing in that bastard's shadow, no more Mr. Nice Guy. Not that he had ever been all that nice over the past ten years. For a short time – a time he wanted to forget -- he'd been a lot nicer. Back then, he'd been blinded by a presence in his life, but that presence was long gone and that period of his life long over. He liked to pretend it had never happened, and on days like this that self-deception was easy. He could walk out onto the concrete terrace and sit, and look out at the skyline, and pretend a lot of things hadn't happened.

It had been ten years to the day. This legacy was what he'd vowed when he'd left that small town. The town that was just a blip on the radar, barely a footnote in his biography, just as his father had said.

Tonight, he sat on the terrace, sipping the perfect olive martini, staring out at his city, Metropolis. Most of it belonged to him now, and by next week everything within his view would be his. The only thing that had prevented it from happening sooner had been the hostile take over by Wayne Tech of a certain lab that even to this day Lex held in his heart fondly: Cadmus Labs. It had been the start of everything. The start of his eventual rise to the top of the empire his father had begun. That lab had been the start of Lex's ruthless foray into the business world, and the start of Lex's greatness.

He sighed when he felt the sudden breeze. Lex casually unbuttoned his Armani jacket and leaned back, unruffled by the unwelcome intrusion.

"Come to congratulate me?" Lex said into his glass. He didn't need to look up. He knew what the only thing was that could make it up to the seventy-fifth story of the building without entering through the front door. He knew who was hovering right behind him.

"No."

Lex didn't even flinch at the sound of booted feet touching down. He could imagine the huge figure behind him, all decked out in red and blue, cape flapping in the wind, muscled arms folded sternly across the barrel chest. It was his enemy, his nemesis.

Lex smirked and lifted his glass in a toast. "To me," he said with a flourish of one arm, spilling some of the drink on the concrete. He spared a brief glance at the dark, wet patch the liquor had left, and then looked back out at the skyline.

"The view is spectacular," Superman said softly. Lex watched as the favorite hero of Metropolis walked into his line of sight, blocking the spectacular view he had just complimented. Lex smirked again and looked down at his hands. They were not shaking; they would not shake no matter what. He set the glass down on the table beside him and folded his own arms in mock imitation of his guest.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

Superman spun with a flourish of his cape.

Lex knew the alien was looking down on him, knew the blue eyes directed at him were cold only for him. It had been this way for three years. Three years of utter hell. Now here he was, the winner, and yet Superman was gloating. Lex inhaled deeply and looked up.

"I just wanted to see," Superman lifted off the concrete. "How lonely it was at the top." With a gust of wind he was gone. Just like that, disappearing into the night, leaving a ghost image burned in Lex's retina. A pit of anger boiled in Lex's gut. He lifted his glass to his lips and gulped the rest of his drink and then slammed the glass down on the table beside him.

"I have my billions to keep me company, alien." In a fit of anger, Lex stormed over to the edge of the balcony and flung the glass out into the night, cheerfully watching it fall. A streak of red and blue swept across the sky and the glass vanished. Seconds later it was back on the table and Lex was laughing out loud with his head thrown back. He pulled his cell phone out and dialed his assistant's number. "Get me Bruce Wayne."

In point of fact, it hadn't been that long since he'd seen Bruce. Granted it was two years ago and it been at a board meeting. The end result for Lex had been a night of binging on everything from the finest alcohol to the sexiest women. Sometimes it was hard watching Bruce, knowing what he knew.

Years before when he'd read about the boy Bruce had taken in as a ward, Lex wondered what Bruce had been compensating for. Lex had met Dick Grayson at some charity dinner a few years back. After a few too many drinks, he'd lashed out with crude comments, angering Bruce beyond anything Lex had ever seen before. Nobody else would have seen the raw hatred in Bruce's eyes.

The boy had blushed bright red, reminding Lex of another boy he'd known long ago. Bruce had quickly disappeared, taking his ward and his anger with him. Lex smiled even now at the thought. It was exhilarating. He'd been trying to contact Bruce now for over a month and all his calls had been brushed off. He managed to get a hold of Alfred, but the old butler had coolly asked Lex never to call Master Bruce again.

Lex turned away from the skyline, walked back into his apartment, and closed the glass door. When they'd constructed this building, Lex had thought of having the walls in his personal apartments lined with lead, but had decided it was just a waste of time and resources. He wanted Superman to see, and in the end he knew nothing would have stopped the alien anyway, so why waste perfectly good material. This way, Lex could prove beyond a doubt that he had nothing to hide from anybody.

His home office had become his sanctuary. He entered the room and closed the door behind him, setting his glass on a coaster on the desk. He sat down in the plush office chair and opened the top left drawer and pulled out the newspaper clipping. Setting it down in front of him he stared down at the picture. It was a shot of Superman standing beside Lois Lane, the reporter who had written the by-line on Superman's arrival in Metropolis. Every word was gushing and it was obvious that Lane had become enthralled by the alien. But that wasn't why Lex had saved the clipping.

He read 'I plan on doing in Metropolis what Batman is doing in Gotham.' The thought of a guy in a superhero costume flying around beating up criminals was so beyond absurd that Lex had gone to France for almost a year after this first article had broken. He needed to get away from the hype. Every time a reporter had shoved a mike in his face, the first question out their mouth had been to ask him what Lex thought of the new favorite son of Metropolis.

Biting his lip had become synonymous with being asked anything about the alien. Lex had begun to hate him so that any time his name was mentioned in Lex's presence; nothing close at hand seemed to survive his angry outbursts. After three years, he truly begun to despised the flying do-gooder. Even though Lex had not once committed a crime that anybody could prove, Superman still harassed him constantly.

He placed the clipping back in his desk and made his way to his bedroom. After stripping down he climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over his bare chest.

His assistant had not called back about Wayne. That didn't matter. Lex would get Bruce eventually. Or he could easily arrange something that would get Bruce's attention. That wouldn't be too hard.

Drifting off to sleep, Lex's last thought was about that bridge back in a small town and chance meetings that led to life-altering mistakes.

Six weeks and one hostile take-over later, Bruce had finally agreed to see Lex. Bruce arranged for the meeting to take place in Lex's own penthouse suite. It was quite an unexpected development for Lex, but he more than welcomed the change from Bruce's previous reactions to Lex's attempts at rekindling their friendship. Bruce's assistant had set everything up with Lex's assistant. They hadn't actually talked to each other.

Lex sat on his balcony, a table for two set up complete with a chilled bottle of two-thousand-dollar champagne, and a meal read to be served. The gust of a breeze on Lex's back was not surprising. It had, after all, been six weeks since Superman's last visit. Since then the Man of Steel had made only an occasional flyby.

Lex was sure that tonight Superman was here to inform him that he had put an end to Lex's most recent shady deal, thanks to Lois Lane's latest expose on LexCorp. Neither Superman nor Lois could directly link Lex to any of it. All they had been able to make were accusations that Lex had earlier denied in the press.

Now was not the time for a visit from his ever-watchful pain in the ass.

"Hello, alien. Slow night?" Lex lifted the bottle of water to his lips, mouthing it suggestively as he looking up at the towering figure. Triumph coursed through Lex's chest when he saw Superman's reaction to the gesture.

"Luthor," Superman said, lifting one hand to his mouth and coughing into it.

Lex swept his gaze from Superman's red boots up to his impressive chest. Suddenly his mind flashed to an image of Superman taking him right there on the balcony, without asking. The image sent a jolt straight to Lex's cock. Lex mouthed the lip of his bottle of Tynant again. It was easy to imagine what the Man of Steel hid underneath all that spandex. His costume didn't leave much to the imagination.

To Lex's amusement, Superman turned away, his cape wrapping around his torso.

"Date?" Superman said.

Lex swore the usually steady voice had faltered. "Not that it's any of your business but yes, I do have an intimate engagement. So if you don't mind," Lex made a dismissive hand gesture, but Superman did not make any motion to leave. "That means get lost, in case you're alien brain couldn't figure that out."

"I know what you're trying to do." Superman stepped closer, cape snapping in the breeze.

Lex clenched his jaw and looked down at his watch. Superman swept the area with an intense gaze.

"Who's the unlucky lady?" Superman asked. He crossed his arms and turned his body away from Lex, so that his cape covered his body yet again.

Lex smirked and leaned back in his chair. He turned when Stan, the server he'd employed for the evening, cleared his throat.

"Sir," Stan ignored Superman. "Your guest is here."

Lex smiled and stood. "That is your cue to leave. Go rescue Lois or some cat from a tree." Lex turned his back on the alien and faced the glass doors, heart speeding up. He'd waited so long for this and he wasn't about to let the alien ruin it.

Lex walked to the table and opened the lead box that sat on it. He lifted the kryptonite ring from its velvet cushion. As soon as he placed it on his finger, Superman staggered backward.

Lex spun around and walked toward him.

"Go away," he growled menacingly.

He stepped closer and watched the horrified look on Superman's face as the gem in the ring glowed a brilliant green. Lex laughed.

"Maybe next time you should make sure that bitch can keep a secret." Superman scrambled away from Lex and fell right over the edge of the high-rise. Lex walked over to watch as the strongest being on the planet plummeted like a stone. Much to Lex's disappointment, when Superman was out of the ring's sphere of influence, he spun in mid-air and flew away until he became a dot on the horizon. Lex smiled and turned when he heard the foot falls behind him.

"Bruce," he said with warmth, tucking the hand with the ring into his pants pocket. As always, Bruce was dressed in a black suit, probably worth more than what most people made in one month. Lex admired the lines of the perfectly tailored pants and then his eyes traveled up to Bruce's chest.

"Lex. How have you been? Is everything all right? I thought I heard you talking to somebody."

"Nobody of any importance," Lex said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "It was just a pest problem. Now let's sit and catch up on old times. My chef has prepared a meal you'll adore."

Bruce smiled and sat down in the seat across from Lex. They waited as the server popped the champagne bottle and poured them both a generous glass. The table was small and very intimate and Lex reached out for his own glass, brushing his knee against Bruce's leg.

"It's been a long time," Bruce said, taking his glass in his hand.

"Then a toast is in order," he said warmly. Lex smiled and lifted his glass in the air.

"That is a very interesting ring," Bruce said thoughtfully.

Lex held out his hand, displaying his newest piece of jewelry. Bruce took his hand to examine the ring closely. The sudden touch sent shivers that settled in Lex's chest. Bruce looked up from the ring, his touch lingering longer than was necessary. Lex's mouth went dry at the heated look Bruce gave him.

"I just had it made," Lex said.

Regrettably, Bruce pulled away from the touch much too soon. Stan returned with the first course of the meal. After he set their plates down in front of them, he silently retreated back into the apartment. Bruce and Lex ate quietly. Lex could relax now. He'd gotten what he'd wanted, and he knew his evening would not be interrupted by an uninvited guest.

As the dessert was being served, Bruce cleared his throat. "So, I heard about this Superman."

Lex sat back and frowned, sipping his drink. "Who hasn't?"

"I heard he's invulnerable," Bruce said, his voice clearly laced with doubt. He leaned forward, a mischievous grin on his face.

"No, he's not," Lex said with a smirk. "Well, most of the time he is. It seems he has a few weaknesses."

Bruce sat back thoughtfully and rubbed his chin. Lex longed to feel the stubble, rub his face against it, and run his fingers through the dark hair on Bruce's head. He ached to touch Bruce even more, now that Bruce was so close.

"How did you find out about that? I don't remember reading anything in any papers," Bruce said with a frown.

Lex grinned wickedly. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I hear you have a vigilante in Gotham." Lex watched Bruce very carefully. "The Batman."

Bruce exhaled, throwing his napkin on the table. "Yes, well. No town is perfect. I don't really pay attention to that news. Those things should be left to the police, don't you think?"

"Oh yes." Lex smiled and shifted, edging his seat closer to Bruce's chair. He grinned when Bruce leaned in closer. Lex tilted his head and shivered as Bruce's lips brushed up against Lex's throat. The combination of the champagne and the heat from Bruce's close proximity made Lex dizzy. He pressed his leg against Bruce's warm thigh, thrilled when Bruce didn't move away.

"What took you so long to come see me?" Lex closed his eyes and leaned into Bruce's neck, lips brushing bare skin.

"I've been busy."

"With Dick?"

Bruce jerked, and Lex suppressed the urge to smirk. Apparently his nerves and the amount of alcohol he'd consumed were taking their toll. Lex was losing his composure and he didn't care.

"Grayson," Lex interjected before Bruce could respond.

"Dick has moved out. He's going to college now."

Lex nodded, his lips brushing Bruce's skin. Lex inhaled deeply, enjoying the heady scent of Bruce's cologne and the feel of the fabric of his shirt against Lex's cheek.

"Bruce," Lex turned to press his mouth against Bruce's neck. The scent brought back a flood of memories Lex had thought long forgotten. His cock jerked as he mouthed the hard throat and reached out for Bruce's tie.

"Lex, this isn't why I'm here." Bruce stood and broke the moment. Lex wanted to rage but he took a deep breath, fighting his impulse to make demands. Instead he lay back, sprawling casually.

"Think of it as a bonus." Lex closed his eyes and trailed a hand down his chest to his hip. His body was still as slim as it had been ten years ago and it had been so long since he'd been with anybody.

"I want you to stop the take-over." Bruce's voice sounded farther away and when Lex looked up, he saw that Bruce had moved to the balcony railing. Lex stood and walked to stand beside Bruce, tilting his hip to lean into Bruce.

"What do you mean?" Lex said softly as he reached out to brush his palm across the close-cropped hair on the nape of Bruce's neck. Bruce turned and caught Lex's hand in an iron grip.

"Don't fuck with me, Lex." The deep voice and the tight grip on his wrist sent shudders through Lex's body.

"Bruce," Lex drawled. "All you have to do is give me this one thing and I'll do anything you want." Lex grinned and caressed Bruce's chest with his free hand. He fingered the silk tie suggestively.

"I can't. That is not possible," Bruce replied firmly.

Lex thrust suggestively against Bruce, all pretence gone.

"Come on. It's not like we haven't been here before," Lex whispered seductively.

"Lex. Don't. Things are different now."

Lex chuckled and shifted his body, watching as Bruce bit his lip.

"Bruce." Lex looked down at the hand still holding his wrist. "You can tie me up if you like." He looked back up into the smoldering dark eyes. "If that's what gets you up these days..." The eyes shifted and Lex saw the change happen. Saw that he had pushed just far enough.

Lex did not flinch as Bruce dragged him into the penthouse and slammed the glass door behind them. Bruce roughly pulled Lex along. To Lex's delight, he was turned on and he couldn't stop himself.

"No seduction. I'm just going to take you into the bedroom, and fuck you," Bruce said as he pulled Lex to the bedroom.

Lex shivered and reached for Bruce's tie.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The room plunged into darkness. Lex smiled. Some things never changed.

"Get on the bed," Bruce ordered. Lex's sight adjusted to the darkness and he could see Bruce's dark, hulking figure towering over him.

Lex shivered at the deep, commanding voice. His cock was already hard and he reached down to squeeze himself. A strong hand grabbed at his arm and pulled him to the bed.

"I don't have time for small talk. Just get undressed now."

"Yes of course." Lex's hands shook as he stripped. For just a moment, he felt like that young boy who had first gone to the manor and had learned lessons he'd never forget.

Bruce's hands were calloused, rough and Lex was already so hard before his pants fell to the floor. He barely had his tie undone before Bruce pushed Lex onto the bed and stood over him, eyes steely as he removed his own tie. He yanked it off and instead of tossing it aside, he reached out and grasped Lex's right wrist and pushed it above Lex's head close to the headboard, stretching Lex's arm painfully. He wrapped the tie around the thick oak pillar then around Lex's wrist. Lex watched as Bruce expertly knotted the silk fabric.

When Bruce stood back up to remove his shirt, Lex pulled at this arm to find that he could barely move it.

"Yes, Bruce," Lex moaned. His pants were yanked off and tossed aside without a second thought. Bruce was naked moments later, his own clothing now lying in a heap on the floor. He stood above Lex, idly caressing his own chest. Even in the dim light, Lex could see his cock jutting out. He eyed it hungrily, reaching out, but unable to get any closer because of the wrist restraint.

"I assume you have supplies," Bruce said in that deep, resonating voice he always used when they were in the dark.

Lex turned to look over at the bedside table. He was about to speak up but Bruce was already leaning over and reaching out to slide the top drawer open. He pulled out a few condoms and the bottle of lubricant Lex always kept in supply. In the darkness, Lex could see that Bruce had tilted his head. He shivered as a hand caressed his bare thigh and he parted his legs, eager to be touched.

Bruce crawled between Lex's spread legs, one hand trailing across Lex's thigh until a finger brushed over Lex's already hard, straining cock which jumped in response to the gentle caress, and Lex threw his head back, moaning out loud. He closed his eyes. His hips jerked involuntarily at the touch of a tongue on the tip of his cock. In the back of his mind, he worried that he would hurt Bruce, but that thought quickly vanished when his whole length was swallowed down in one gulp. It had been so long since anybody had touched Lex like this. He'd been so busy there hadn't been time.

Now he reached down with his free hand and tried to grip Bruce's short hair. It was difficult but not impossible. Then Bruce did something with his tongue that made Lex's whole body shudder. He cried out involuntarily as Bruce sucked him to orgasm. He tried to push Bruce away when he continued to suck at Lex's now-limp cock, but he was too weak.

Bruce finally released him, kissing his way up Lex's chest until his lips hovered just over Lex's open mouth. Bruce's hot breath puffed across Lex's cheek. They turned their heads simultaneously as though they could read each other's minds and wet lips met dry lips in a hungry, passionate kiss. Bruce pushed his weight down on Lex, rubbing his long, hard, dripping cock against Lex's hip.

"I get the feeling it's been a while for you," Lex managed between kisses. The nod in response was barely noticeable. Lex roughly caressed Bruce's chest and shoulder, sliding his hand behind Bruce's neck to pull him into a vicious kiss. Lex plunged his tongue into Bruce's mouth, but it wasn't long before Bruce had control of the kiss. Bruce cupped Lex's ass in one hand and lifted him from the bed, a dry finger sliding into Lex's crack.

"It's going to hurt," Bruce said as he slid his finger in deeper. Lex thrust forward. The friction of their bodies rubbing together felt so good.

"Stop teasing," Lex growled. He thrust his ass back trying to force Bruce's finger in deeper, but Bruce slipped it out. He was pulling away. Lex almost cried out in protest until he realized what Bruce was doing. Bruce knelt between Lex's legs, and prepped, sliding on a condom and stroking his own stiff cock with a generous amount of lube.

He grabbed Lex's thighs and lifted him effortlessly. He swung Lex's legs over his shoulders and spread him wide, lining his cock up. Lex closed his eyes and relaxed. When Bruce pushed forward it wasn't gentle. He thrust in hard. Lex gritted his teeth against the penetration and gripped the bed sheets tightly.

"Relax," Bruce coaxed; one muscled arm held Lex's left leg over Bruce's shoulder as he reached down and cupped Lex's ass, lifting Lex higher. Lex's mouth fell open. Bruce thrust in until he was balls deep and his coarse pubic hairs scratched Lex's skin. Contorted in this position, Lex was sure that either he or Bruce would break something, but Bruce held him steady, pulling out and pushing back in. The burn was a relief Lex hadn't felt in a long time. He reveled in it, refusing to shout out even when it hurt.

Over and over Bruce slammed into Lex, fucking him in earnest. Lex opened his eyes and stared up at the dark figure looming above him. He pinched Bruce's nipple and shuddered at the response. Bruce slammed in deeper and leaned over him, mouth capturing Lex's lips in a hard kiss.

"I could fuck you all night," Bruce muttered. To prove his point, he sped up his thrust, hips pistoning as he slammed into Lex, driving Lex's shoulders into the bed. Bruce kissed Lex once more and then straightened out to get a better angle. With a grunt, he slammed into Lex once more and came, pulsing deep inside him. He gripped Lex's half-hard cock in his hand and viciously stroked Lex, urging another violent orgasm out of him.

After it was over, they collapsed in a hot, sweaty heap. Lex smirked at the sigh of relief that issued from Bruce.

The cool air against his skin felt wonderful after the heat of the bedroom. Rather than bother to tie the sash, Lex allowed his robe to hang open. He'd slipped on a pair of fresh boxers, too hot to bother with more clothing. He leaned against the balcony railing and lifted the glass of brandy to his lips, sipping it slowly. Tonight had been a triumph. It was time to celebrate. Bruce was powerful in more ways than one and this was a perfect union. Lex would see to that.

The sudden feeling of being watched overwhelmed him and he turned his head to see a figure floating on the distant horizon. It could be only one thing. Lex grinned and tipped his glass to the figure. He knew the alien could see him.

"Did you enjoy the show, alien?" he whispered as he drained the last of his drink. He also knew that he'd been heard very loud and clear, because within seconds of his uttering the last word, his view was blocked by a barrel chest with arms folded across it. Lex had left his ring inside. He didn't bother to look up into the blue eyes.

"You're up to something, Luthor," Superman grumbled, though Lex noted there wasn't much bite to his tone. He turned his back on the alien.

"According to you, I'm always up to something," Lex taunted. He spun around to face Superman who had taken the opportunity to touch down and now stood just a few feet away from Lex, a look of irritation stamped on his face. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides and he looked on the verge of throwing a tantrum. Lex smirked when Superman's eyes trailed down and stopped at Lex's groin. Lex purposely tilted his hips in such a way that his robe would fall open to completely expose his bare chest. He hadn't showered yet and even out here in the fresh air he could still smell the scent of sex on his own body.

"That's because you always," Superman started to say, his voice faltering as his eyes wandered up to gaze at Lex's chest. "Are, are," he added vehemently. With a violent shake of his head, Superman focused on Lex's face, his eyes blazing with something Lex could swear was more than just anger. He lifted his glass to his lips, but realized too late he'd already drained it. He hadn't intended to take his eyes off of the hulking figure. Seconds later his breath was in his throat when he found himself pinned to the wall of his balcony. The glass had slipped from his hand and shattered on the concrete floor. Lex stared past Superman's chest at the shards, too startled at his sudden position.

Seconds later, Lex tried to recover his composure, glaring up into Superman's face. He was much too close for comfort and Lex's feet were off the ground held firmly by his upper arms.

"Put me down," Lex glared defiantly up at sky blue eyes. Superman's jaw muscles unclenched and his glare faded, but he didn't release Lex. He leaned his face in closer. Lex pulled back, grunting when the back of his head connected with the wall.

"I'll..." Superman started to say.

"You'll what!" Lex shouted, hoping Bruce would hear. Lex wondering if this was it. Bruce was still in his bed fast asleep; unaware that Lex had left him for a nightcap. Lex's security would never reach him in time.

The sudden silence that followed was punctuated by the whistle of the wind and a distant blare of a siren. Without any warning, Superman lunged at him, capturing Lex's lips in a brutal kiss. He pulled Lex's whole body in close, crushing him against his chest, arms wrapped tightly to hold Lex in place. His tongue plunged into Lex's mouth, forcing it open against Lex's will. The kiss was so brutal that it bent Lex's body at an odd angle. Lex gave in, kissing Superman back with just as much passion. He managed, despite all the strength holding him in, to pry one trapped arm from Superman's embrace. Lex reached up and grabbed a handful of black hair, pulling on it with all the force he could muster.

The suit didn't hide a thing. The hard body pressed against Lex revealed everything including an erection Lex could feel pulsing against his thigh.

Seconds later, Lex was in a heap on the floor, panting hard, Superman floating just a few feet from his balcony. Superman's eyes were wide with shock.

A shock ran through him. That kiss, Lex knew that kiss. He'd known that kiss once before, but it couldn't be. Lex dismissed the thought as ridiculous, wishful thinking. He jumped up and rushed to the balcony, but Superman had disappeared. Behind him, the door slid open and Lex heard footfalls. Bruce walked out, groggily rubbing his face.

"I thought I heard noises," he said as he stopped beside Lex.

Lex knew it was no use searching the sky: Superman was long gone. He turned around and leaned heavily on the concrete wall, resisting the sudden urge to lunge over the edge just to get Superman's attention.

"It was nothing," he said, reaching up to touch his lips, which were still tingling from the force of the kiss.

The lobby of LexCorp had been teeming with people all morning. They'd set up a small stage at one end and folding chairs in front of it for the press. Every seat was taken and then some. Lex was not surprised at the turnout, considering the speculations that had been floating around. He straightened his lavender tie; he always dressed for success, but today he'd taken special care and pride in how he looked. He needed to, because today he was going make an announcement that would stun the world.

A hand fell on Lex's shoulder and he turned to face his bodyguard. Mercy was also dressed for the occasion in a perfect two-piece suit. Lex resisted the urge to look down at her legs. It wouldn't do to be photographed ogling the help. He put on his public smile.

"What is it, Mercy?" he asked. She motioned across the room and Lex turned to see what she was trying to draw his attention to. He pushed past her when he saw who he'd been waiting for. As he approached the two reporters, he marvelled yet again at the transformation Clark Kent had undergone since his days as a teenage in Smallville. Lex hadn't been this close to him in years. He'd seen Clark from a distance a few times, but Clark had never actually come to one of Lex's press conference. Perry had always sent Clark's partner, Chloe Sullivan.

Gone was the shy, dark-haired farm boy; in his place stood a man. The thick-rimmed glasses did nothing to detract from Clark's gorgeous looks. He was dressed in a well-fitted gray suit with a red tie. At least Clark had finally done away with the flannel shirts and jeans. Lex guessed that in Clark's spare time he probably did still wear those flannel shirts. Chloe was dressed in her usual skirt suit. The blouse she wore matched the red of Clark's tie. Lex wondered absently if that had been an accident or on purpose.

"Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan," Lex called out as he approached them, holding out his hand in welcome. Clark took the offered hand automatically, shook it firmly, and then released his grip, shifting uncomfortably on the spot.

"What's the big deal?" Chloe barked without a greeting. Lex grinned and offered his hand to her but she only glanced down at it, barely suppressing a sneer. Lex scrutinized her carefully, and lowered his hand.

"You'll see soon enough," he said as he turned his gaze on Clark, who looked away. Lex could swear he saw a blush in his cheeks. Some things never changed.

"I need to get some air," Clark said to his partner. He barely glanced at Lex before turning around and leaving.

"That was short," Lex turned to Chloe, who was scowling as she watched Clark leave.

"And strange since you're all he talks about," Chloe muttered under her breath; nevertheless, Lex heard every word. Before he could ask about it, Mercy gave the signal that it was time to start.

"Excuse me, Miss Sullivan," Lex nodded and made his way back to the stage, stepping up to the podium. Mercy stood nearby, scanning the audience carefully. The room started to quiet down as soon as Lex tapped on the microphone. Everybody turned their attention to him.

"Thank you," he started as he pulled out the prepared speech his publicist had given him earlier in the day. "Ladies and gentlemen of the press, I've called this press conference to announce my intentions of throwing my hat in the political ring." Lex paused as multiple voices called his name. Lex held up a hand to silence the crowd. "All questions will be answered at the end of this speech." He waited for the room to calm down, but it never happened. Suddenly, there was a blue blur and Lex heard what sounded like gun fire. Huge arms wrapped around Lex and before he could say anything more, his face was being pressed up against a familiar crest. There was shouting and screams. Lex heard Mercy call his name. He couldn't move and when he looked up, he was too stunned to speak. Superman stood over him, his arms around Lex and his body between Lex and the reporters. Their eyes locked.

"Mr. Luthor," Superman's deep booming voice vibrated through Lex's body. His body was pressed tight against Superman. Lex swallowed hard, his throat going dry.

"What happened?" Lex blinked with confusion trying to look around the hulking form in his way. Superman released Lex but kept a grip on Lex's arms, holding him firmly in place as Lex attempted to jockey for a better view of what had unfolded.

"Somebody tried to shoot you," Superman said. He stared down at Lex and took a step closer, pressing his chest up against Lex's body. Lex raised his hands and pushed but to no avail.

"Let me see," Lex protested. He looked up into determined blue eyes. At first Lex thought Superman wasn't going to move, but then he stepped aside. Lex walked past him reaching out to grip at Superman's bicep. Muscles quivered under Lex's touch, sending chills throughout his body.

The room was in turmoil. Mercy stood over the unconscious body of a man, her arms held in a fighting stance. Every inch of her body was tensed, her high-heeled shoe pressed firmly into the man's neck. Police held back crowding spectators.

As soon as she saw that Lex was safe, Mercy backed away from the man. The police move in and took him away as quickly as possible, and then herded the crowd from the room. Lex was amused that the whole time Superman did not budge an inch. He stood between Lex and the rest of the room with arms crossed. Flashes from cameras exploded as a few reporters managed to get close enough for a shot. Superman moved to block the cameras.

"Thank you," Lex whispered, biting his tongue on the word alien. He stepped around Superman and placed a hand on his broad shoulder. "You can stand down now, big guy," Lex added, leaning in close to whisper into Superman's ear. Another flash went off as a report caught them. A police office grabbed the photographer and dragged him from the room even as he tried to get in one last shot.

"Mr. Luthor, Superman," Chloe had somehow managed to elude officers who rushed at them, arms waving. "Can I get an exclusive? What was it like being saved by the alien you detest so much?" she called out. An officer grabbed at her but she managed to slip past and made it to the edge of the stage. Mercy was on her in a heartbeat, and gripped an arm as Chloe struggled and tried to break free.

Lex watched as his bodyguard dragged Chloe from the room. He grinned up at Superman who seemed to be watching him expectantly. Lex just shrugged in response.

They stood in the room alone. The sudden silence was startling after all the commotion.

Lex reached out to touch him, but when he blinked, there was nobody there.

It should have felt right. The party was a complete success. Everybody who was anybody had shown up to celebrate Lex Luthor's surprise announcement.

Lex stood on the balcony sipping a martini. He'd come out here for the peace and quiet. Bruce had left hours before, only ducking in long enough to make an appearance. Lex had long since discarded his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his white dress shirt. A few more hours and he could call it a night, and send all his guests home. He had been in the mood for a celebration, but something had changed and he wasn't quite sure what.

Lex leaned against the concrete railing of his penthouse suite. The faint strains of something by Mozart drifted from inside. He turned and leaned casually with his back to the world. He was already a bit tipsy and when he lifted his glass to the sky to make a private toast, a cool breeze brushed past. Lex tilted his head and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes when he felt a ghost of a touch on his lips.

"Lex," a low voice behind him said.

Lex closed his eyes again and leaned back further. He could feel the hot breath on the back of his neck, and a tentative touch on his shoulder that he might just be imagining. He could hear the snap of fabric.

Slowly, Lex turned to face his uninvited guest. He knew already what he'd see. Sure enough, when he opened his eyes, Superman hovered a few feet away, his strong arms folded in front of his chest. His uniform was so soiled you could barely tell what color it was. His hair was a matted tangled mess, caked in mud. A few stains looked like dried blood.

"You look like you've had a hard night," Lex drawled.

Superman frowned and took in Lex's direction.

"You look like you've been celebrating," he said in a deep, booming voice. Lex swore he detected a hint of disapproval. He ignored it and tipped his now-empty glass.

"You should get cleaned up. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to show up at a party all dirty?" The sentence was barely finished before Superman zoomed off and vanished from sight. Lex shrugged his shoulders and flopped down in a one of the deck chairs to wait. He drifted off into a deep sleep.

When he awoke, the lights in the apartment had been lowered and the guests were all gone.

Lex jumped when he saw that there was somebody sitting not far from him. All those encounters in back in Smallville had still left him a bit jumpy. Lex couldn't see who it was until the visitor leaned forward. Lex felt his heart rate increase.

"Do you make it a habit of watching people sleep?" Lex asked calmly. He lay back casually, lifting a hand to cover a yawn. Superman had returned clean. His uniform was spotless. Nobody would have known he'd just recently been covered in muck. His eyes sparkled in the twilight.

"There was an attempt on your life," Superman said. His voice was soft, almost as if they were lovers sharing an intimate moment. The tone made Lex remember the kiss and touched his lips.

"That was a while ago." Lex threw his arms out in an open gesture. "I'm perfectly fine now." He narrowed his eyes.

"You look fine to me," Superman said after giving Lex a once-over.

"You didn't do that x-ray thing on me did you?" Lex said.

"I did not," Superman squared his shoulders and leaned back, as though to settle in for the night. Lex shook his head at the audacity.

"Just because you saved my life a few times..."

"Thirty-two times," Superman interrupted.

"Just because you've saved my life thirty-two times does not mean you're invited for tea," Lex stood and dusted himself off. "I already thanked you for your timely rescue at the press conference." He walked to the glass doors and stopped when he heard the chuckles coming from Superman. Lex didn't bother to turn around as he opened the doors and walked into his penthouse.

Lex was surprised when he heard the door open a few minutes later. He'd already prepared for bed. His was about to slip into his pajama top when he heard the noise. Lex went out to investigate to find that Superman had entered his apartment. He stood near the glass doors to the balcony, arms by his side.

"Why aren't you wearing that ring?" he asked in a low voice.

"It clashes with my pajamas," Lex quipped. He eyed Superman warily then turned and walked back to his bedroom without another word. He wasn't surprised when he heard the door to his room swing open. Lex did not turn around to see who was there. If he had hair on the back of his neck, it would have been standing on end. He could feel Superman's gaze burn hot like a brand.

Lex lowered his head and took a deep breath.

"Maybe you've changed your mind," Superman whispered, barely loud enough for Lex to hear.

Lex shook his head slowly. "No, I haven't."

When he turned around the other man was gone. Sometimes Lex wished he could vanish just as easily.

The rest of the week was uneventful. Lex worked until late in the evening every night, and each evening he would go out onto his balcony to sip a drink. Inevitably Superman would show up, floating a few feet away, his piercing eyes fixed on Lex's every move. Lex would stare back intently, wishing the man away. Occasionally, he would whisper some nasty remark and Superman would vanish. Lex was never sure if it was his words or if Superman had to rush off to rescue yet another damsel in distress. Lex found that as the days passed, he was less inclined to make a barb, and was becoming intrigued by his uninvited guest.

This particular night Lex had suffered a headache all day. A deal he'd worked on for weeks had fallen through, yanked out from under him by none other than Bruce Wayne. Lex had been furious with Bruce, but the other business mogul had refused all his calls and been completely unreachable all week.

Lex hadn't been able to get out of tonight's charity dinner, so here he was, on top of the second highest building in the city, staring blankly at the darkening sky. The party had gotten boring after a half hour. Lex had come out to watch the sun set. Deep colors danced in the sky and the trail of an airplane vanished into the horizon. Lex tilted his glass to finish his drink when the flash of blue appeared in his peripheral vision. Somebody from behind pushed him forward, Lex lost his balance, and fell over the railing.

Lex did not scream. His first thought was that it would probably hurt when he hit the ground. His second thought was to wonder where Clark was. He dropped his glass and held out his arms. Closing his eyes, Lex recalled another time when he'd imagined he could fly.

Something hit him in the chest with a force that almost knocked the wind from him. Lex opened his eyes wide to find he was no longer falling. He was in Superman's arms, caught just in time. They were sailing up straight into the sky, so high that the glow from the city lights was disappearing below them. Lex's heart pounded in his chest as the cold air sobered him. He wrapped his arms around Superman's neck and clung tightly. For the very first time since Superman had made his presence known, Lex was glad that Metropolis had its own hero.

"Stay close, Lex," Superman shouted as they swooped through the sky.

Lex bit back the urge to point out that he really had no choice. The feeling of nothing beneath them was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. Lex had never felt so alive or aroused. His heart pounded and his body thrummed. He tightened his grip on the thick neck and pressed his face close to the broad chest. When they touched down, Lex did not loosen his hold.

"Excuse me, Mr. Luthor," Superman said softly.

Lex looked up into strong eyes and swallowed.

"I believe this is your stop," Superman said.

Lex nodded and released his hold just as Superman set him down gently. He kept one hand on Superman to prevent him from flying off suddenly. It wasn't necessary since Superman still had one arm tightly wound around Lex's body. Pressed up against each other so closely, Lex was sure Superman could feel Lex's erection. Lex watched his Adam's apple bob up and down, mesmerized by the motion.

"Thanks?" Lex managed to say, though his throat had tightened.

He was lifted off the ground as Superman pulled Lex in closer and thrust against him, claiming Lex's mouth with a passionate kiss. Lex parted his lips and plunged his tongue in deep, wrapping his legs around Superman's body. They stayed like that, tongues dancing and bodies grinding together. Lex's cock pulsed and he desperately wanted to get his clothes off. Suddenly he was too hot.

The next moment Superman was pushing him away, panting hard. His lips red and his eyes dilated with passion. Lex felt a heady rush at the way Superman looked. He desperately reached out for the man who was holding him at arm's length.

"I have to catch whoever pushed you," Superman said. His voice was a plea for understanding.

Lex was about to demand that he stay with him, but in the blink of an eye, Superman was gone. Lex fell to the concrete floor of his penthouse balcony, screaming out a curse. Lex fell to the concrete floor of the balcony and screamed a curse before jumping to his feet and rushing to the edge: there was no sign of Superman.

"They're probably long gone!" he shouted into the night.

By the time Lex was ready for bed there was a soft knock on his balcony door. He was much too aggravated and tired to entertain anybody this late at night, but he opened the door anyway and admitted the intruder.

Superman stepped across the threshold, looking as fresh and alert as always. Lex immediately resented him for it and turned around, heading to his bedroom.

"Don't you want to know if I caught him?" Superman called out.

Lex waved a hand without looking back. "I'm sure you did your heroic duty. Some of us are human and need sleep."

Lex stopped in his tracks when he heard laughter coming from behind him. His shoulders tensed and he snarled, turning his head enough so that he could see out of the corner of his eye. Superman stood just behind him, relaxed and calm, his arms folded loosely across his chest.

"You can be so grumpy sometimes, Lex," he said jovially.

Lex spun around stunned at the casualness that Superman was displaying, not to mention the gall that he would act as though they were close friends.

Lex narrowed his eyes. "If you think that just because our last few encounters ended..."

In the blink of an eye, Lex was in Superman's arms, their lips crushed together. At first Lex struggled against the other man's grip, but Superman grabbed hold of Lex's wrists without breaking the kiss. With lips parted and eyes wild, Superman held Lex in his grasp.

"I was hoping," Superman finally said. For just a split second Lex thought to deny that hope and lust, but his emotions won out. He dived forward and plunged his tongue past Superman's parted red lips. Lex hated living in denial. He always had.

They stood like that in each other's arms, fighting for dominance of the kiss. Lex pressed against Superman, unable and unwilling to hide his erection. When they finally broke apart again, Lex pushed against the hard chest, but it was no use. Superman had effortlessly lifted Lex and was walking backwards toward the bedroom.

"This won't work," Lex insisted as Superman dropped him on his bed. Lex fell back and tried to escape to the other side, but Superman was on him, pushing Lex into the mattress. He grabbed hold of Lex's arms and pinned them above his head. Lex lifted his body as far as he could and crushed his lips against Superman's open mouth. At the same time, he thrust up, grinding his erection against Superman's hard thigh. A moan rumbled through Superman, sending shivers of pleasure straight to Lex's groin.

"What isn't going to work?" Superman said when he finally broke the kiss. He sat up quickly straddling Lex's hips. A thin beam of light shot from his eyes to the lamp at Lex's bedside. The light went out with a sharp pop. Lex jumped as the room was plunged into darkness.

He instinctively reached out for the other man only to find empty air. Just as Lex was about to shout his frustration, the mattress dipped. His pajama bottoms and briefs were yanked off, just like the last time, when it had been dark and Lex had been stripped.

"I wasn't going anywhere," Superman said in a deep throaty voice. Lex lunged at the sound of the voice, knocking Superman flat on his back. They were kissing again and Lex realized that Superman was no longer wearing his uniform. The feel of naked flesh beneath his fingers as Lex explored the hard body was exhilarating. Lex wasted no time. He straddled Superman's thighs and kissed down the bare chest.

"Good," Lex muttered as he licked a peaked nipple and bit into it as hard as he could. Superman moaned with pleasure and arched his back. "That feel good?" It was a rhetorical question, but the response Lex received was more than enough as he bit the left nipple. He pinched the right one between his thumb and finger. Superman thrust up and Lex could feel the hard length of his cock just under his ass. He pushed down against it adding more friction. It had the desired effect.

"Oh, fu-, harder," Superman cried out.

Lex chuckled and complied with the request. Licking and biting and sucking his way down Superman's writhing body. His fingers ached but he didn't care. It was worth it to feel the body beneath him writhe in ecstasy, and to hear the moans of pleasure.

Lex licked his way down to the bellybutton and marvelled at the softness of the skin beneath his tongue as he swirled his tongue around Superman's navel. He felt the gentle brush of fingers on his head. Lex shivered and licked down until his chin bumped against the already wet head of the cock. Without hesitation he took the thick head in his mouth and sucked on it.

Superman shouted and his body jerked, pushing the cock deeper into Lex's mouth. Lex choked and pulled back, and then fell forward to lick Superman's ear.

"You're exactly like humans," he said, a hint of amused malice seeping through the words.

Superman's response was to flip them and pin Lex to the bed. He humped up against Lex, pushing his thick cock between Lex's legs. Their lips met in a savage kiss and, Superman plunged his tongue deep into Lex's mouth. Lex desperately tried to regain control but he was pinned and Superman was hooking his arm under Lex's right leg. He pulled it up and tilted Lex's body enough so that Lex could feel the shaft of Superman's cock rub up against his hole.

They broke apart and readjusted their bodies. Lex didn't say a word as Superman rolled to one side just enough to grab a condom and lubricant from the nightstand, in the process knocking things to the floor with a loud crash.

"I guess you haven't had any in a while," Lex said to hide any signs of nervousness. It wasn't every day that an alien invaded not only your home but your body as well, and Lex's passion-filled brain was unwilling to stop things now that they'd gone this far.

Superman quickly prepared himself, and then lifted Lex's other leg so that both were now slung over Superman's shoulders. He pressed the head of his cock to Lex and pushed. Lex had expected it to hurt, but instead it was a slow thrust. Just as Lex was starting to feel the burn, Superman pulled back and eased in slowly again. He repeated that a few times, driving Lex mad until Superman pushed in balls deep and stopped. Lex felt the soft caress of a hand on his face. It was gentle, almost loving. Superman leaned in close, curving his body.

Superman didn't last very long. After a few more thrusts, he shuddered as his orgasm overtook him. He slowly eased Lex's legs down and draped himself across Lex's body, wrapping his big arms around Lex.

"Do you think we're a good fit now?" Superman whispered into Lex's ear.

Lex turned his head and gently kissed the soft lips, all pretence gone. "Yes, Clark, I do."

It was a beautiful day for an outdoor press conference. Lex stood near the podium, giving last minute instructions to Mercy. He surreptitiously scanned the room on the lookout for a specific report that had not yet arrived. Lex had made sure to invite the Daily Planet to the conference.

He smiled when Chloe Sullivan walked through the door. Lex pushed past his assistant and approached Chloe with his hand held out.

"Ms. Sullivan," Lex said with a smile. She eyed him with open hostility, rejecting his greeting. Lex lowered his hand, looking past her.

"He's parking the car," Chloe said with a huff. She crossed her arms and they stood in awkward silence. "I told you before. You're all he ever talks about," she added with a bitter tone of her voice.

"I appreciated..." Lex started to say until a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned and stared into deep green eyes, and a beautiful smile he'd never thought to be for him again. Clark gestured for Chloe to give them privacy and she did reluctantly.

Clark shoved his hands deep into his pant pockets, a soft smile playing on his lips as they stood just looking.

"You sort of left in a hurry last night," Lex said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Clark rubbed at the back of his neck and a slight blush tinted his cheeks. Lex smiled and scanned the room to be sure nobody was paying attention to them. Mercy had him covered.

"Sorry about that. I had... stuff to do," Clark said.

"You have a lot of... stuff to do lately," Lex drawled, arching his brow.

Clark nodded and took a deep breath. "How long have you know?"

"Since you kissed me, or since…" Lex leaned in closer, "...Superman kissed me," he finished with a smirk.

They stood staring into each other's eyes, oblivious of the other people around them.

"What about Bruce?" Clark asked nervously. Lex was amazed that Clark hadn't changed much from the days of Smallville. He still wore a cloud of innocence. A cloud that Lex knew was just a smokescreen.

"He'll understand," Lex whispered.

They broke apart as Mercy approached. Lex allowed himself to be led to the podium, though neither he nor Clark took their eyes off each other. His life had taken a turn he'd never expected and now it was about to change forever. Lex was sure that no matter what the future held, he wouldn't be facing it alone.

END


End file.
